


Safekeeping

by Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)



Series: Mad Max Snippets [1]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: F/M, Gen, I Ship It, Podfic Welcome, brief Max POV, but this isn't specifically shippy, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/Primarybufferpanel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This can't be how she ends</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safekeeping

**Author's Note:**

> Uh oh. It has begun.

He can feel her fading under his hands, all that wiry strength going slack, her breath, so briefly strong after he helped her lung reinflate, already fading again.

No, no no _no_ \- he isn't sure if he's saying it or just thinking, but the thought that this is how she ends - his whole body rebels against it. They can't do this without her, she needs to be the one to claim the Citadel, his whole idea to even try it hinges on Furiosa, on the power that rolls off her with every motion, every word.

Enough power to drag even him along in her slipstream. He doesn't even remember when he stopped pointing a gun at her and started helping her.

No, he _does_. Not long after she showed him the killcode for the rig. Hours after he'd been happy to steal the rig and leave them all to their deaths, and had only been stopped by not knowing that sequence, she'd shown it to him.

He still can't wrap his mind around that. What had she seen in him that made her think that he wouldn't have happily thrown them all off the rig?

(Whatever it was, he is grateful. An unfamiliar emotion.)

The second he understands she needs blood, he's reaching for tube and needles. This can't be how she ends. He can give her this. He needs her to open her eyes and move. He needs her to take the Citadel and make it the home she longs for. He needs her to know his name.

He will not stay, he already knows that. Even if they.. if Furiosa succeeds, there are too many people in that place and he is too restless to stay in one place. He might return sometimes, but he can't stay. But he needs her to live and he needs her to be in that place and he needs her to know his name, so that there is at least one place in this wretched world where somebody knows who he is.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://primarybufferpanel.tumblr.com/), come say hi!


End file.
